Vessels
"The vessels in the game are balanced to try to find a good middle ground between historical accuracy and the gameplay. Which we want to provide in the fictional cold war era world that Warships is set in." - alertcoderf, co-lead developer of WarGames Entertainment when asked to make a statement about the game's vessels Vessels are a reference to all playable vehicles in the game. The game now holds a grand calculated total of 90 vessels (69 Non-Premium Vessels, 19 Premium Vessels, and 2 Freemiums). All of them can be accessed, viewed and unlocked in the vessel menu. Vessels and their types As stated there are numerous vessels for the player to choose from within the game. Each differing in handleability and utility. Most are achievable by progressing but some have to be unlocked with game passes, these ships are marked as "(Premium)". More information on these vessels can be found by following the links attached to their names. The playable vessels are as following: Patrol Boat Patrol boats are the fastest and most agile ships in the game, as well as being the smallest physically. They have no armor to speak of and don't possess the most threatening of armaments but they have extremely short reloads and its own torpedoes that enable these ships to employ a range of useful tactics. The class currently possesses five non-premium ships, one specialty ship, and one premium ship. If you need more information about patrol boat press HERE * (1) Zero (Non-Premium) * (2) Lance (Non-Premium) * (3) Mace (Non-Premium) * (4) Slicer (Non-Premium) * (5) Strider (Non-Premium) * (6) Gryphon (Non-Premium, Specialty) * (7) PT-108 (Premium) Submarine Submarines are unique in their ability to submerge underwater and bypass most surface attacks. All of them possess the strongest variant of torpedoes in the game that can devastate larger ships as well as some having underwater launched missiles and varying numbers of surface guns. They do have considerable speed but don't have much armor which can be compensated with its ability to submerge and avoid direct fire. The class currently possesses seven non-premium ships and only one premium ship, the ever famous Red October. If you need more information about submarines press HERE * (1) Diver (Non-Premium) * (2) Advancer (Non-Premium) * (3) Striker (Non-Premium) * (4) Attacker (Non-Premium) * (5) Titan (Non-Premium) * (6) Bullshark (Non-Premium) * (7) Declaration (Non-Premium) * (8) Red October (Premium) Destroyer Destroyers are small to medium-sized ships, typically carrying an assortment of torpedo tubes and a number of weaker surface guns. They are fast ships, with most exceeding over 25 knots and also having considerable agility. Their armor is typically weaker than most ships, but they also have a slender hull that helps to avoid fire. Reliance on torpedoes is one of the key attributes of a Destroyer to dish out damage. The class currently possesses seven non-premium ships, two specialty ships, and three premium ships. If you need more information press HERE * (1) Bracer (Non-Premium) * (2) Thorn (Non-Premium) * (3) Valkyrie (Non-Premium) * (4) Istar (Non-Premium) * (5) Annihilator (Non-Premium) * (6) Baron (Non-Premium) * (7) Liberation (Non-Premium) * (8) Showa (Non-Premium, Specialty) * (9) Kingston (Non-Premium, Specialty) * (10) Marauder (Premium) Access Only * (11) Glasnost' (Premium) * (12) Hikari (Premium) Cruiser Cruisers are vessels that possess a fair balance between weaponry, armor, and speed. On top of this, they are versatile, all cruisers have a stern-mounted anti-submarine mine and most have a reliable main battery. Impressively, some of them have comparable armor to some lower tier battleships and also speeds that can easily exceed 15 knots. These ships also possess some of the strongest AA capabilities in the game, giving these ships more importance. The class currently possesses seven non-premium ships, one specialty ship, one premium ship, and one freemium ship. The latter two (Perestroika and Solidarnost) were once part of the BC Class but now they moved over to the cruiser class. If you need more information about cruiser press HERE seen from the starboard side.]] * (1) Pill (Non-Premium) * (2) Charger (Non-Premium) * (3) Lislie (Non-Premium) * (4) Lislie/L (Non-Premium) * (5) Yerlin (Non-Premium) * (6) Jacobin (Non-Premium) * (7) Freedom (Non-Premium) * (8) Phoenix (Non-Premium, Specialty) * (9) Perestroika (Premium) * (10) Solidarnost' (Freemium) Battlecruiser Battlecruisers are an amalgamation of a battleship and a cruiser, having a strong main battery and also wielding its own variant of torpedoes. Their armor is not as great compared to a battleship and only have a slightly higher speed than most battleships. They are a versatile class that can accomplish many tasks. The class currently possesses five non-premium ships, one specialty ship, and two premium ships. If you need more information about battle cruisers press HERE * (1) Warframe (Non-Premium) * (2) Warframe/L (Non-Premium) * (3) Rebel (Non-Premium) * (4) Triton (Non-Premium) * (5) Revelation (Non-Premium) * (6) Setskov (Non-Premium, Specialty) * (7) Legacy (Premium) * (8) Tempest (Premium) Battleship Battleships are the largest ships, carrying the heaviest armament in which it relies on. They are imposing warships that also possess some of the highest armor values in the game but are held back by poor anti-air capabilities and their sheer size making it easier to land a hit on as well as also having poor speed and agility that allows large banks of torpedoes to hit. A well-placed salvo from a battleship can easily cripple ships that do not rely on their own armor for survivability. The class currently possesses seven non-premium ships, two specialty ships, and three premium ships. If you need more information about battleship press HERE * (1) Hurricane (Non-Premium) * (2) Tsunami (Non-Premium) * (3) Seaknight (Non-Premium) * (4) Achilles (Non-Premium) * (5) Fortress (Non-Premium) * (6) Retaliator (Non-Premium) * (7) Revolution (Non-Premium) * (8) Bulwark (Non-Premium, Specialty) * (9) Victorious (Non-Premium, Specialty) * (10) Erbe (Premium)(original model / stats) * (10.2) Erbe (premium) (remodel 2 / restat) * (10.3) Erbe (premium) (remodel 3 / rebalance) * (11) Regashi (Premium) * (12) Stormer (Premium) Access Only * (13) Charlemagne (Freemium) Carrier Carriers are unique in their ability to carry large numbers of strike aircraft, using them as their primary means of offense. The ships themselves are usually quite large, owing to their sizable flight deck and hull leaving them vulnerable to dangerous salvos and torpedoes. Strike aircraft range from fighters to torpedo bombers and are deadly as they can travel further and more accurately than any ship salvo but can be intercepted by other enemy fighters or direct AA fire. The class currently possesses five non-premium ships, one specialty ship, and three premium ships. If you need more information about carrier press HERE * (1) Hauler (Non-Premium) * (2) Eclipse (Non-Premium) * (3) Aegis (Non-Premium) * (4) Renegade (Non-Premium) * (5) Emancipation (Non-Premium) * (6) Argo (Non-Premium, Specialty) * (7) Concord (Premium) * (8) Funtime (Premium) * (9) Zeppeli (Premium) Miner (Mine-Layer) Miners are small ships, specialized in dealing with troublesome submarines. Miners use a Mine Lobber to launch anti-submarine mines out into the water and to protect other ships from submarines, they all do have a long-range cannon that is used for self-defense in the worst-case scenario. These ships are poor in roles other than their specialized role as it does not possess much armor or weaponry to deal with other surface ships. The class currently possesses five non-premium ships and three premium ships. If you need more information about Miner Press HERE seen in port.]] * (1) Sapper (Non-Premium) * (2) Sapper/L (Non-Premium) * (3) Huldra (Non-Premium) * (4) Angler (Non-Premium) * (5) Harlequin (Non-Premium) * (6) Miner (Premium) Access Only * (7) Miner II (Premium) * (8) Santa's Harlequin (Premium) Zeppelin Zeppelins are rigid airships, being extremely large but able to maintain a high enough altitude for regular surface weaponry to be unable to attack it. These airships use air-dropped bombs and defensive machine guns as their main weaponry. They also have impressive top speeds and can climb to altitude fairly quickly but do not possess a huge armor value and would not hold up too well under carrier-launched fighters or well-aimed salvos. The class currently possesses three non-premium airships and one premium airship If you need more information about Zeppelin Press HERE * (1) Yearly (Non-Premium) * (2) Solstice (Non-Premium) * (3) Sovereign (Non-Premium) * (4) Empress (Premium) Missile Frigate Missile Frigates are smaller vessels that rely heavily on ship-launched missiles. The vessels themselves have weak armor and average speeds. These ships are able skirmishers as their missiles are especially deadly from a range where it may be difficult to see or hit the Frigate. They only have a few surface guns for closer ranged engagements. The class currently possesses five non-premium ships and one new premium ship. If you need more information about Missile Frigate press press HERE HERE as seen in port]] * (1) Striaton (Non-Premium) * (2) Striaton/L (Non-Premium) * (3) Rocket (Non-Premium) * (4) Andrius (Non-Premium) * (5) Lyftias (Non-Premium) * (6) Haunting Lyftias (Premium) Pocket Battleship The pocket battleships are a miniaturized version of the venerable battleships. They carry the threatening main armaments of a dedicated battleship albeit in a smaller battery as well as numerous secondary guns. These ships have impressive top speed and reliable armor values, making them excellent flankers or a battleship in its own right. The class currently possesses only five non-premium ships. If you need more informations about Pocket Battleship press HERE seen from above.]] * (1) Voltage (Non-Premium) * (2) Lightning (Non-Premium) * (3) Shockbolt (Non-Premium) * (4) Discharge (Non-Premium) * (5) Thunderer (Non-Premium) Trivia * Certain vessels found in the game are based on real warships despite their name being different. Some of which (but not all) include: PT-108 (Which is based on PT-109, a vessel that John F. Kennedy served under during WW2), the Regashi (Which is stated to be based on the famous Japanese battleship Yamato) and Erbe, officially claimed to be based on German Battleship Bismarck. Many of the fan-made ships added in the 1.4.5 and 1.4.6 patch updates have visible resemblances to many specific warships of different time periods. Category:Vessels Related Category:Vessels Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Information